Vehicles such as hatchbacks, vans, sports utility vehicles (SUVs) and station wagons may include a rear door or liftgate. The liftgate provides access to the rear of the interior of the vehicle. These liftgates typically open upwards or sideways to expose the storage compartment of the vehicle. Actuating devices or power operators are known in the field to open and close the liftgate.